


every move is magic

by callunavulgari



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Crossover, M/M, POV Second Person, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you always break into peoples rooms and prod at them or is that just a human thing?" you ask, batting his hand away from the multicolored scales along your upper arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every move is magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emanga, origin: a writing meme. Got a little crackier than I thought it would, but I think at this point the fandom needs a little silly crack.

"I missed you," he tells you, silly mammalian eyes wet. He appears to be wringing his hands a little bit, and you don't know why it feels odd that they're so old, the flesh all wrinkled and discolored. You stare at his hands for a little longer, head cocked, as if suddenly this alien will start making _sense_ if you look at it long enough.  
  
"Who are you?" you ask in your own tongue, because if you'd understood his strange speech he must have some form of translating mechanism in that strange blue box.   
  
He smiles and oddly, it warms you down to your very toes, the way that all too human mouth looks stretched wide. "Merlin," he breathes. "And you're Arthur," he continues, and you give him a disbelieving look that your father would surely chide you for if he were here. But he's not here, and this little alien has crashed a blue box into your bedroom and is now _saying your name all wrong_ and you don't know why you haven't called the guards already.  
  
He slides into your space, smooth as can be as if you aren't still half naked in your bed, and prods at the coming-of-age markings across your torso. He beams at you when the skin there changes color and you gape at him, appalled.   
  
"Do you always break into peoples rooms and prod at them or is that just a human thing?" you ask, batting his hand away from the multicolored scales along your upper arms.  
  
"Just me!" he grins and promptly... becomes less old and wrinkly. Something in your eyes must alert him to your disbelief, because the smile brightens again and he says, "That's a just me thing too! Well, no, the Doctor will be the first to tell you that several species age and de-age at a whim, but I'm the only one in this room who can," he stops for a moment, and considers you. "Or am I?"   
  
He prods at you again.  
  
You glower at him.   
  
"Merlin," you growl, teeth gritted.  
  
"Ah, see! Part of you does remember me," he says excitedly, patting you on the shoulder. "No one says my name quite like you do."  
  
"Get out," you tell him. If you'd have thought that your day was going to start with an alien all but sitting in your lap, you probably would have worn trousers to bed.  
  
He's still beaming at you when another alien stumbles out of the blue box, hair smoking.  
  
This time you do call the guards.  
  
(Of course, they do eventually convince you to join them in the blue box, but by then you've remembered who you once were, so it isn't much cause for concern.  
  
After all, you can't kidnap the crown prince if he's come with you willingly.)


End file.
